Jalan-Jalan
by Hime Karuru
Summary: -no summary- hanya kisah seorang idol yang memiliki kekasih orang biasa, yang menghabiskan waktu ditengah-tengah kesibukan keduanya. HunKai! HunKai area! no bash! DLDR!


:EXO:

:HunKai:

:Sehun!fans Kai!idol:

::

Dorm

Wajah suntuk kesebelas member EXO ini benar-benar nampak mengerikan. Mereka baru saja pulang dari konser besar EXO di China dan Jepang. Terlihat wajah Xiumin dan Luhan yang terkantuk-kantuk, bahkan Luhan berkali-kali hampir menabrak. Suho dan Kris yang sudah tepar di kamar. Lay yang tepar di sofa, di lantai ada Baekhyun, Chen, dan Chanyeol. Di dapur sudah tergeletak panda tak bernyawa, dan Do yang nampak terkantuk-kantuk sambil minum air. Lalu maknae?

Di kamar yang nampak terang itu, maknae satu-satunya di EXO terlihat tertidur dengan selimut tebal yang menggulung tubuh rampingnya. Mengabaikan pesan-pesan, dan telpon di ponselnya. Dia hanya mau istirahat.

.

.

 _ **From : My Beloved Fans_Sehunnie**_

 _ **To : Bear idol_Kai**_

" _ **Bagus kau mengacuhkanku dan tak mengabariku kalau kau sudah pulang! Awas saja besok!"**_

.

.

Oh Mansion

Namja tampan berambut hitam itu tengah menyumpahi ponsel mahalnya yang tak bersalah.

"Awas saja kau, bear!" kesal Sehun.

.

.

Dorm

Kai's room

Mata sayu itu perlahan terbuka. Bibir kissable menggodanya menguap.

"Uuhh~ lihat lihat uri bear baru bangun hibernasi, eoh?" namja tan itu bangun dengan ogah-ogahan sembari menyapa sang hyung.

"Pagi Baekkie hyung~" sapa Kai serak. Namja cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne ne, cepatlah bangun! Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi!" Kai mengangguk malas lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

Lima menit mandi, dia kembali sudah dalam keadaan wangi dan segar. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Nugu?" gumamnya. Saat membuka dan membaca pesan, matanya sontak membulat kaget dan panik.

"OMO! BAGAIMANA INI?!" pekiknya kencang.

"JONGGIIEE JANGAN BERTERIAK PAGI-PAGI SAYANGG~" teriak Suho dari luar kamar. Kai menutup bibirnya lalu mencibir kemudian.

"Suho hyung kan juga teriak!" gerutunya kesal. Lalu matanya kembali panik.

"Huweee eommmaaaa~" rengeknya.

.

 _ **From : My Beloved Fans_Sehunnie**_

 _ **To : Bear Idol_Kai**_

" _ **Bangun Bear! Ayo jalan-jalan!"**_

.

 _ **From : My Beloved Fans_Sehunnie**_

 _ **To : Bear Idol_Kai**_

" _ **Bear, aku menunggumu di taman tempat pertama kali kita bertemu pukul sepuluh!"**_

 **.**

 _ **From : My Beloved Fans_Sehunnie**_

 _ **To : Bear Idol_Kai**_

" _ **Bear! Sudah telat! Mau dihukum?!"**_

 **.**

"HYUNG! KAI PERGI DULU NEE?! ANNYEONGGG!" Kai langsung kabur keluar dorm **BRAK!** Dan menutup pintu dorm dengan kencang, membuat Kris dan Suho uring-uringan tentang biaya ganti rugi pintu.

"Dasar!"

.

Park

Namja tampan itu menyesap bubble teanya dengan tenang sembari menatap datar pada sosok manis yang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"S-Sehunniee... hoshh... hoshh... hosshh... m-mianhh... hahhhh~" Kai berdiri dari posisinya yang membungkuk.

"Hm" sahut Sehun pendek, Kai merengut kesal.

"Sehunniee mian neee~" mohon Kai dengan puppy attacknya, namun sayang, saat ini Sehun sedang tidak terpengaruh dengan puppy attack Kai.

"Tidak!" wajah merengek itu muncul.

"Hunnieee aku tahu aku salah, tapi maafkan aku ne ne ne?" mohon Kai. Sehun beranjak dan pergi dari sana.

"SEHUNNN!" Kai berlari mengejar sosoknya.

"Ck! Kau tidak tahu aku menunggumu hampir satu jam lebih, eoh?" kesal Sehun. Kai menunduk.

"Mian, aku kelelahan, kemarin kami baru saja sampai, maafkan aku, sungguh!" mohon Kai. Sehun berbalik dan hendak pergi namun tangannya dicekal oleh Kai.

"Aku mohon... hiks... maafkan akuu..." isak Kai. Sehun luluh juga mau tak mau.

"Arra arra~ haahh~ pintar sekali kau membuat amarahku luntur?" dumel Sehun sembari memeluk Kai.

"Hiks... habisnya... Sehun tak mau memaafkanku!" Sehun mendengus.

"Aku lumutan tahu menunggumu sampai satu jam lebih di taman. Kalau aku tidak baik, kau sudah aku tinggal dari tadi! Maafkan aku juga eoh?" Kai mengangguk.

"Sehunnie mau apa sekarang?" tanya Kai saat dirinya sudah tenang.

"Jalan-jalan. Kau _public figure_ waktumu untukku terpotong karena jadwal-jadwalmu yang gila itu! Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan berdua denganmu! Dengan Kim Jongin bukan Kim Kai! Arra?" Kai tersenyum lucu dan mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku Kim Jongin untuk Oh Sehun!"

"Kajja!" Sehun menggenggam jemari lentik Kai dan membawa pergi dari taman.

Selama jalan-jalan, banyak selca yang mereka ambil. Mereka juga mencoba banyak jajanan pinggir jalan yang khas, menghampiri satu per satu, bermain banya permainan. Mereka habiskan semua waktu yang mereka punya berdua.

"Jongin!" Kai menoleh. Saat ini keduanya ada di namsan tower, baru saja mereka menulis nama mereka di gembok.

"Hm?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya.

"Apa kau akan selalu mencintaiku?" Kai mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan tetap selalu berada di sisiku?" Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Yaksok?" Kai mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sehun.

"Yaksok! Karena Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Oh Sehun!" Sehun tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir penuh Kai tanpa nafsu.

"Saranghae~"

"Na do Saranghae~"

.

.

END

* * *

yo yo yo untuk HKS yang nungguin ff author/iya kalo pada nungguin/ author bayar sama ini dulu ne? lanjutan yang lainnya bakal di update sesuai mood author. mian..

read review fav dan follow

paypay^^


End file.
